Why I Flame
by Suzuki LT Z250
Summary: We all love to flame people. We also hate being flamed. What happens when the Naruto characters flame each other's fics? Find out! Flames accepted :)
1. Flaming LonelyNinja

This fic is as fake as pie. And pie is as fake as Brittany Spears.  
  
MetallicaOffspring Jen: This fic is dedicated to all the flamers out there. And another thing. You know the anonymous guy with the spanish names that flames us? Here's something for him:  
  
YOU FUCKING SUCK MAN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DAMN YOU TO HELL!  
  
He fucking destroyed the entire plot and base of my story! And it was going to be a really good and long story! FUCK YOU, DICKWAD!  
  
Anyways, continue on reading.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto sat at his computers. It was a laptop, all black and shiny, with the evil, evil, EVIL Windows ME installed onto it's hardrive. Oh, the horror he must have. Naruto looked smug as he read a long paragraph. His sapphire eyes moved along with the text, double-taking over some words of which he didn't understand. It took him only seconds to realize that what hewas reading, was fluffly. "Yuck!"  
  
The blue light from the screen filled the room. The sun was down and the moon was up, hiding behind the clouds. Uzumaki Naruto was all alone in his apartment, reading what appeared to be...a FANFIC! YES! He was on a fanfiction site and was reading a fanfic about everyday life. The site, fanfic genre, and the category will be ledt unknown for we wouldn't want an unhappy ending or losing you in a though of "What?!"  
  
Suddenly, Naruto broke out in laughter. A sinister, evil laugh. A laugh so menaical, he fell over onto his feather pillow, sending the down floating in the air as if it were snow. His ass ran off. Out of his pants, and out the open window. "No, my ass! It ran off!" This only caused him to laugh harder. His shirt caught on his arm as he tried to get up that he fell over and tumbled around on the floor, his notebook still standing upon his bed. The cold tile floor connected with his ear and whickered cheek. Naruto still continued to laugh in a frightening way.  
  
"HAHA...snort...That...laugh...is one...meniacle laugh..piece of shit fanfic!!!"   
  
He managed to pull himself up off the floor enough to sit up, still laughing hard. He looked up at his bed, where his computer's blue light glowed throughout the room. What fanfic could suck so bad that he must have his ass go running off into the moonlight after it jumped through a window? Easy:  
  
The light slowly creeped in through the window as to wash over the face of the young boy. He was asleep in his home, cuddling his stuffed weasel toy. His chest gently rose and fell with each precious breath he took. The weasel toy was snuggly wrapped in his arms, the boy nibbling on its ear.  
  
"Oh I....."  
  
Yes, that was what the fox boy read. The ever so fluffy fanfic. Naruto was up late tonight, apparently waking from a dream about ramen. Oh yes, ramen. His dreams called to him as a ramen packet magically found its way to his hand while he woke in the kitchen. Noticing he had left his laptop on, he went back to it. Naruto raised his hand and wiped a tear from his ocean-blue eyes. "I'm gonna leave a review!" he laughed.   
  
The blonde calmed down enough to actually crawl back up onto the bed and into a sitting position, the laptop in his...lap.Itjust sat there as he ran his finger over the mouse pad till he came upon the review link. He lightly tapped the pad on top of the link, relaying a small pop up. Naruto's grin spread from ear to ear as he typed up his review.  
  
Reviwer's Name: RamenFoxyBox  
  
Signed or Anonymous: Anonymous  
  
Review: This really SUCKS! Bigtime! Who wants to read about a boy who chews on a stuffed weasel and dreams of having sex with another boy?! THIS FUCKING SUCKS! You are such a loser. You must be gay, gaywad. Weak... Delete this story! Delete this story! IT SUX! IT SUX! IT SUX! Was this s'possed to be a heart warming fic? What boy chews on his own doll? What boy even has a doll? It makes him sound like a tranni! What the hell are you? A teddy bear? Come up with a real fic! What boy looks like a girl?!  
  
Naruto had finished some time later. Uzumaki had just flamed a fanfic. It was not sarcastic critisism either. It was a pure flame. A flame that would start the brush fire. It was now 3:00 AM. "Heh...I hope he gets this!" the Vessel snickered as he clicked the submit button. The popup suddenly changed into a thank you screen and closed. He must wait that 24 hours for his review to be updated. Oh, the suspension! Who knows what would happen soon? Naruto slowly yawned and shut his notebook down, folding it up and placing it in its bag.   
  
He slipped on his very odd night cap and crawled under his yellow bed sheets that had green Konoha-leaf-symbols all over them. "Mmm.... Ramen..." He purred as his eyelids slowly shut. Good night, Naruto. You will need your rest for the new day ahead!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lonelyninja logged onto his fanfiction account. He scrolled down to his collection of fics and clicked on the link of his latest masterpiece. His computer cast a blue mask on his sharp eyes as he searched for new reviews. It was now 1:47:03 PM and the author was under porch of his luxurious manision, of which he aquired from being the only one to recieve it.  
  
The birds rested in the trees abpve him and in the nests on the eaves of his house. There were thousands--enough to have an army! (At Wayne Akers Ford, there is really an army of pigeons in the roof of the parts department)  
  
The author read his latest reviews. Each and everyone of them was charming and sweet--untill he came to IT. Very cautiously he moved the mouse and clicked the link. His eyes glazed over the comment. He did double and triple takes of each line. His expression went from serious to hurt in a split second. He read the flame. The flame that ignited the fire.   
  
Lonelyninja scowled at his computer and instantaneously shut the moniter off and on, hoping the screen wouldn't have been there. Unfortunately. The author looked exceptionally hurt now. Why? WHY?! The pain. The flame. The rain.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!! FLLLLAAAAMMMMEEEEEERRRRRSSSSSS!!!!" he yelled out of his screened porch. The army of birds was disturbed and scarred. The whole flock took off in a frenzy.  
  
"FLAMeRS! I ACTUALLY GOT A FLAME! THEY WILL PAy! WHO IS RAME---!!!" It dawned on the flamed author.   
  
"NAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
MO: I hope it was okay. Next chap'll be better.  
  
Jen: It better! I wanna see Naruto get is ass kicked!  
  
Mizumi: But his ass ran off.  
  
MO: In chap 2, Naru gets his ass found, reattached and kicked and Itachi'll get flamed by many.  
  
Jen: Even us?  
  
Mo: No. 10/4 means over and out! 


	2. Flaming badass001

MetallicaOffspring: I wuv you people! crying And......I GOT YOU! HAHA! YOU THOUGHT WRONG!   
  
--------------------------------  
  
To the lover's delight: we bring you: Naruto gets his ass kicked! That is after it is surgically reattached.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Uzumaki Naruto walked to his favorite place in the entire universe: the ramen stand. Ichikaru or something like that it was called. It was now later on in the afternoon; the sun was shining, the people were frolicking, and he had just flamed LonelyNinja, a fanfictionist such as ourselves. The smell of miso ramen drifted through the still air.  
  
"Mmmm! RAMEN!" Naruto squealed as he rushed the last of his steps towards the 'Holy Place of Ramen.' He jumped to an empty stool with great force. It sent him spinning around in circles, causing everything to blur. "One miso ramen!" He yelled at the stand-owner-guy-person as he continued to spin. The cook grunted and mixed up a big pot of noodles. The blonde continued to spin out of control, ranting on about how much he loved ramen. He was a yellow blob. Blode! (--inside joke)  
  
The vessel left his computer in his apartment. It was best if he kept it there and only there. Tsunade, the nose-bleeding Hokage, gave the notebook to him to stop the jokes he continuously played. Yet it still did not stop him from calling her 'Old Hag.' Naruto was also offered all kinds of software to stimulate his mind. He got shinobi software, Unreal Tournament, and Photo Shop v.7. But there was more: out of good sport for any computer owner, Naruto recieved...the interent! This was where is flaming regime started.  
  
"Hey, kid! Stop spinning! Your shaking the stand!" the owner of the ramen stand yelled as he shakily poured a bowl of warm, steamy, yummy ramen in to a syrofoam bowl. He grabbed a packet of chopsticks and placed them onto the rim of the dish. What an elegant matter of dining etiquette!  
  
Naruto slowed to a stop, his eyes all dizzy. "YAY!" he laughed as he crazily swung for his chopsticks. The cook sighed. Naruto was overly hyper today. After a few minutes of shaking off the dizziness, Naruto gained composer and started to chow down, or slurp as it may have seemed, on his miso ramen. He sighed into heaven. Oh the joys of ramen. Mm, mm, mm, mm, mmmmm, slurppy!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
LonelyNinja was pissed. He sat in his mansion. Or atleast was 'his' part. He didnt really share it, but he kept spaces all for himself. Noone dared to enter them. The porch for example, was his little 'spot.' It was where he would get online and sing to the birds, who in return, formed an army for him. Go, pigeons!  
  
"That bastard...." he muttered heavily. He closed his laptop, after deleting the flame, that stared at him as a Chippy to a walnut. Slowly, he rose from his wicker papoose chair and stretched. The day was passing him by. He still has ass to kick! The computer sunk into the cushiony cushions of the circular chair. "I'm out!" He yelled and did a shinobi-style jump into the trees. Noone called out to him for leaving. Heck, who would care?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Naruto finished his ramen in a matter of two seconds and asked for more. His ocean-blue eyes glittered with happiness as a happy day flowed around him. Noone was making cracks about Kyubi; noone was lecturing him; no training; the simple life of a shinobi with a mini vacation. And it's only Tuesday!  
  
We're just gonna speed this up for two hours...Naruto ordered about twenty bowls of ramen....  
  
Naruto paid the cook as he failed to weasel his way out of paying himself and trying to charge it towards Iruka. He spun around his chair to have himself turned 90 degrees. What he saw was confusing and a bit frightening.   
  
"Are you really RamenFoxybox?" A dark figure sneered as it stood right infront of him.  
  
(A/N: I meant to type RamenFoxyboy but what the heck? Also, the timelapse was short so it went from night to day really quick...sorry!)  
  
Naruto slowly nodded his whiskered head as he pondered over who it could be. One thing he noticed was whoever it was had piercing eyes. "Y-yeh....who are you?"  
  
"Lonelyninja."  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
Lonelyninja lunged at Naruto, who still placed on the stool. The two collided and fell backwards, into the stand. The cook jumped out of the way as the one figure punched his most prized but hated customer over the head around a million times. "OW! OW! OW!" Naruto yelped, "Somebody help me! OW!" He tried to fight back, but no avail. The two were rolling in the small walkway viciously.  
  
"YOU FLAMED ME! YOU FUCKING FLAMED ME!"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. He had met up with the author of 'My Story Has No Ending' and they appeared to be extremely unhappy.   
  
"MERCY! HAVE MERCY, NEJI! MEEERRCCCCCYYYYYYYY!!!!" Uzumaki yelled fiercly as he managed to grab a handful of Neji's ponytail.  
  
Haha, fooled you. Neji is LonelyNinja! HA! Unnoticed by all, expect for Hinata but she doesnt have the guts to tell anybody about it. Naruto might have a clue on what it is but we wouldn't be sure. Weasels. Yes, that's right, weasels. Neji has a fetish for weasels. His whole room, which is totally ignored, is wall to wall, to ceiling to floor, from bed to bathroom, inundated with weasels. Toys, books, games, bed sheets, tooth brushes...WEASELS! Neji only LOOKS normal!  
  
The blonde's ass was kicked. Literally, right in the middle. Owie. His flaming regime got off on a bad start and he must pay for his wrong doings. He was grasping his butt and rolling around on his back with his feet in the air. "OWIE!" "DONT YOU EVER READ MY STORIES AGAIN!!" Neji screamed. He took a deep breath and recollected his composer. Then he smoothed out his frizzled hair and nodded to the ramen stand's owner, who appeared to be in shock. "Gomen..." he muttered in the old guy's direction and jumped over the counter. No more flames for him. Or is it...?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
_Reviwer's Name: shyteddybear  
  
Signed or Anonymous: Signed  
  
Review: Your story is very sad, and crazy. Why would you want to die? That's just messed up. You do know they have pills and therapy for what your in. If you want to die so bad, commit suicide. You are whacked.  
  
Reviwer's Name: anti-cat  
  
Signed or Anonymous: Signed  
  
Review: WHOA! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Go preach your insane thoughts somewhere else. Although...I did like the dead cat part...shut up!  
  
Reviwer's Name: i hate you  
  
Signed or Anonymous: Anonymous  
  
Review: YOU ARE DEAD! U R SOOOOOO FRIKEN DEAD! GO CHOKE ON KISAME! YOUR SICK, ASSHOLE!  
  
Uchiha Itachi glanced over his computer screen. He read his reviews slowly, memerizing every name that flamed him. Yes, he too was flamed. FLAME! His eye's narrowed as he came to a very strange name at the very bottom of his list of reviews. In fact, it was his very first review. How could this go unnoticed?  
  
Reviwer's Name: yur bestest friend  
  
Signed or Anonymous: Anonymous  
  
Review: This just plain sux, lover boy. I hate to say but that is just low. Why dont you take therapy that that one guy offered. It was free. Oh yeah! Tonight your in for a surprise wink wink!!!!_  
  
That was just plain wrong to Itachi. His story: 'Why I'm Not Dead Yet' should have been famous by now. No, its a flame-a-thon. Itachi glared at his screen and chucked it over a shoulder. It fell down into a deep, deep ravine. It kept falling for about ten minutes until the weasel-man heard the satisfying clunk of death. He rose to his feet and looked off into the direction of Konoha. "You will pay, flamers...." he sneered as he waddled his way through the forest.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Me: that chapter, i must admit, was short and craptastic  
  
Jen: You'll live  
  
Mizumi: Whats going to happen to Itachi and the flamers?  
  
Me: dunno? Itachi he'l......anyways....I GOT U! U ALL THOUGHT IT WAS SASUKE!!!! MUWAHAA! 10/4! 


	3. Flamers Revealed

MetallicaOffspring: I am addicted to your guy's reviews! I like you people who stay up til midnight to read new fanfics!  
  
Mizumi: ...yay! I AM THE MIZUMI!  
M.O.: I will answer the reviews:  
Udon- THANKS BUDDY!  
Sliced- You'll find out.  
Person with a Name- THANKS OTHER BUDDY!  
Jen- I'm not your friend anymore. And I think kelly found out....  
Moonsweet- You are wrong. Dead Wrong.  
  
Now I will start the fic of which I will try to make long. For someone who somehow keeps bugging me: THIS IS OOC, FREAK!  
-----------------------------------  
  
Naruto's in the hospital for his butt and...he has that dreaded laptop. He also has a direct link to the fanfiction site at startup. Put two and two together and you got the notorious flamer who almost always gets his ass kicked.   
  
Neji is LonelyNinja. He has a fetish for weasels. The boy also kicked Naruto's blonde ass. Hooray for him!  
  
Itachi got flamed. Only a minor burn to him; but caused his poor Dell Notebook to fall to it's doom. Now, he is currently on his way to Konoha to kick some flamer ass!  
--------------------  
  
Badass001 was logged into his account to look at reviews from a bigger perspective. He was at a highway gas station run by some fat sweaty old guy. He had a computer!   
  
It too was a Dell, laser mouse and cordless keyboard.   
  
After being threatened to be killed on the spot, the fat sweaty old guy who ran the gas station let the badass Uchiha Itachi use the technology. We all know: Itachi must look at his reviews. And what luck, he has a few new ones!  
  
_Reviwer's Name: ilovesasuke  
  
Signed or Anonymous: Signed  
  
Review: U shud be dead! U MADE hIM CRY! SHme On u! DIE! chucks bomb at not-so-badass SSuk3 shud have th3 pleasur3 in beating Yur FACE IN! I really do hope u die, you fuck !  
  
Reviwer's Name: iLOVESASUKEMORE  
  
Signed or Anonymous: Signed  
  
Review: if i ever find out who u r i will kill u! how could you do that to sasuke?! YUR SO MEAN! ASS! I hope u shrivel up and die ! my BOYFRIEND emphasize will kill u roughly! u shurly cant b relAtd 2 him! DIE DIE DIE!  
  
...  
  
Reviwer's Name: RamenFoxybox  
  
Signed or Anonymous: Anonymous  
  
Review: DUDE! U GOT SERIOUS ISSUES! MAN U NEED HELP! ARE YOU THE REASON WHY SASUKE WORKS HIMSELF TO DEATH AND DOESNT LIKE GIRLS? DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDEEEEEEEE!  
  
...  
  
Reviwer's Name: thesnakemanwhohasapetwithglasses  
  
Signed or Anonymous: Signed  
  
Review: This is one of my favourite fanfictions. I love how you grieve over your person's beliefs, thoughts, and strengths. It is clever and charming. So sophisticated. You are one of the most ingenious, inflammable writers I have ever even thought of reading their work. You stand out. Anyone who flames you shall perish. JOIN MY ARMY, WE CORRUPT THE MICROSOFT INDUSTRY, TAKE OVER KONOHA, AND TRASH THE DR. PEPPER COMPANY!_  
  
Okay, that last one really wasn't a flame, but it comforted Itachi. The flamers will die! He will not join whoever's army they mentioned! The Dr. Pepper company shall prevail! Itachi was utterly disturbed by the first two reviews. Fangirls of Sasuke, his very little brother. Yes, he has a RIGHT to fear the thousands of millions of trillions of bagazillions of them. Then again...he could kill them all with one swipe.  
-------------------------------------  
  
Naruto awaited the nurse to arrive to put Quartizone in him. O dear lord his ass hurt. The laptop stood silent as he continuosly punched its keys with force. They made a nice clicky sound. The fanfiction site was packed full of new fics by the minute. Every one of them he read and reviewed. Some he reviewed on nicely. Others, he flamed. There were even ones where he let Kyubi review. And oh boy, those took a very long and painful time to type up since each were flames about how Kyubi shall kill them if he ever gets ahold of their mailbox number.  
  
As he got tired of reading and reviewing the newest fanfics, he sent his quarry somewhere else on the site. The one category he found was perfect: Sasuke. There was a major site category for fics on Sasuke. Many of them were rated R or PG-13 and stuff like that. Many of them were about how the girls loved Sasuke, kissed him, went out on a date with him, had passionate sex with him, raped him, and how their future life was with him and their two kids who too had the Sharingan. Yucko.   
  
Naruto found that flaming each and every one of them was going to be a long and difficult job, but he set off to work, quickly typing a flame for each chapter of each story on each page of 5,723 pages full of dreams. Sadly, Naruto was not the first to flame most of the fics, but his name stood out like a sore thumb. Many girls had left sweet notes, agreed or flamed them. Who cares. It's called flaming--Naruto Style!  
  
Naruto came across one fanfic that stood out too after about 3 hours of flaming into the sunset. 'Sasuke's A Fucking Whore' By WhiteSnowFox. It had almost 1,2899,342,6 reviews. All flames. He noticed there were only 2 boyish pen names that agreed with whoever the author is. This is the only Sasuke fanfic he liked. Oh well, back to flaming!  
------------------------------  
  
Itachi hastily made his way into the gates of Konohakagure (sp.?) as he hid his cheesy Mexican nachos from the flamingos that followed him ever since he left the Mist village that very morning. "DAMN YOU, FLAMINGOS!" he waved his fist at the glaring birds.  
  
He had the perfect plan: Kill the flamers. All of them. Unless that one just so happened to be Kisame and the other one, Sasuke, he'd spare them. He shall do what he must...atleast when he finds out who the flamers are actually and where they live. This'll take some time. And even longer if those Flamingos started to close in on him.  
-----------------------------------------  
  
_Reviwer's Name: i am a Care Bear  
  
Signed or Anonymous: anonymous  
  
Review: look oro, i am NOT leaving the village again and i woill NOT be your sex toy. thats kabuto's job. your fics suck-all of them. i would never join you much less be within ten feet of you.the re is no way you could kill kakashi or me. you would never betray kabuto. you have enough grease in your hair to cook a sack of french fries. get. a. life. you. are. fucked. up._  
  
Orochimaru glanced over his new review. So may reviews--very fast reviews too. I hate you was not Sasuke? GASP! HE ISH NOT UCHIHA SASUKE! GOT YA! Anyways, Orochimaru threw up his nose and scowled. His Shania Twain (I must mock her and Dracula from Van Helsing. THEY LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE EXCEPT ONE'S LESS FEMINIE!!!)  
  
"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...." Kabuto 'tsk-d' as he read the review. "You are sooooooo dead wrong." Kabuto's hair framed his face and shoulders. His glasses shone clean. Unfortunately, when he saw the sex-toy commet, he esploded! "Flame you down to Hell, Care Bear Boy!" Kabuto screeched as he typed a very mean and uncensored email to the Uchiha runt.   
  
"See what happens when you mess with flamers?"  
  
"Shut it you!"  
  
"ARE YOU TALKING FOUL MOUTHED TO ME?! FLAMER!!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE---"   
  
Before he could say anything, Orochimaru was upon him and constricting the white haired minion. "Dont you ever talk back to me, flamer-maggot!" "I dont flame!" "Yes you do!" "WHA?!" "YOU FLAMED ME!" "WHO TOLD YOU?!"  
  
Then, the flaming-rant turned out into an all-out war. Complete with forts and flying objects! Why? WHY?!  
-----------------------------------  
  
Thousands of millions of trillions of bagazillions of Sasuke fangirls all logged onto the fanfiction site and checked their reviews. Flames. Everyone had flames from RamenFoxybox. War has been declared.  
  
Naruto was dismissed from the hospital after he had complete his flaming. But he went into a flaming craze and went psycho so the locked him up in a padded room for further diagnoses. "WAHOO! FLAME! WAGOOO! FLAMOOOO!" he continued to yell.  
  
"Lets go kick some polar bear ass!"  
  
The doctors looked at him struggling in the tight straight jacket. They scribbled some notes down on their clipboards and walked off. All doctors must have their coffee break.  
------------------------------------  
  
Itachi slowly crept to the Hokage's office. Amazing stealth he has! There was no one to be found at all on the streets in the middle of the twilight. It was deathly quite; so quiet that he could hear himself breathing ever so softly. He swiftly rushed into the Hokage's office. AHA! A computer! A MAC computer!  
  
Without any knowledge on the mastering of a Macentiosh (sp.?), Itachi turned on the computer to watch a very cheery hello pop up. It was a video recording of the big busted Tsunade, all cheery and moving her torso in the shot. She smiled and yelled out "HELLO, ME!" and the hello ended. Itachi was blushing at the blue screen. Man, that was loud, but his super-sensitive ears didnt pick up any sound. Not even the dustmites could outsmart him!  
  
Time to get to work. The Uchiha wormed his way cautiously but stupidly through the mass collection of files and folders. Finally he found the folder with a collection of all the ninjas in Konoha. Each level was sorted out neatly, in alphabetical order, and categorized by age. The genins were easy to find, and easy to search.   
  
Itachi used the mouse to select pen namesallgeninssite: we will not say  
  
The weasel slowly typed in each of the names of the flamers. He first stared with ZeroKitty00. It was also listed under anti-cat. The Sharingan eyes slowly read the words of whom the flamer was. "....IRUKA?!" he yelled out but slapped his mouth shut. 'IRUKA FLAMED ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' he thought. Yes, the dolphin-boy, adorable (gagging), chunin was anti-cat?! WTF?!   
  
Easy; Iruka's extremely allergic to kitties yet me cuddles with them evermost. Itachi grabbed a pen and wrote the name down on his visible arm.  
  
Next: shyteddybear. Who could be shy? Who could like teddy bears? Hinata! No, Hinata is not shyteddybear! TSUNADE IS! Wow, he got flamed by the big-busted cheeze. Itachi's jaw dropped. "That's insulting..." the guy whispered into the stillness. Then, when he mastered typing, the Sharingan posseser looked up i hate you. "I hate you is..!!!"   
  
Before he could find out the flamer's name, the door flung wide open to reveal a zombie-lookie Tsunade with half a facial mask, wrinkles, and bedhead. Horror. Tsunade flicked on a light hastily. The room was bare with a paper fluttering down onto the desk. 'What is---?" Tsunade looked down at the former tree and cocked an eyebrow. "Flamers...will...die?"  
-------------------------------  
  
Anti-cat looked at his profile just for good measure. He updated it to be perfect. It had a big sticker bug for flamers such as himself but only it was used for him. There was a big message there, a bright purple link.  
  
"Badass001 is coming. Fear him...?" He read aloud. Then he thought for a moment. 'Why I'm Not Dead Yet.' That fic he commented on. "Oh crap..." He looked around. "When did flaming ever become so violent?"  
----------------------------------  
  
Me: Okay, short but sweet and more to come. Im trying to wrap this up in 7 chaps or less!  
Mizumi: Good luck.  
Me: shut it. I GOT U ALL AGAIN! HA! What will happen to all flamers?  
Mizumi; You'll have your bishie kill them all.  
Me: Unfortunately no. I dont know. what will happen. So long! 10/4 


End file.
